This application relates to a mount between an oil tank and an engine wall for a gas turbine engine, wherein relative movement is allowed between the tank and the housing.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Any number of accessories are associated with a gas turbine engine. One accessory would be a starter and generator. A starter begins rotation of a shaft within the gas turbine engine at start-up. A generator is driven by rotation of the gas turbine engine, and serves to generate electricity, such as may be utilized on an associated aircraft.
The accessories require lubrication. One lubrication system includes a lubricant pump and a lubricant tank for delivering oil to the engine starter and generator. In one known mount arrangement, the oil tank is mounted to an outer engine wall. Since the tank and the outer engine wall will see different stresses and have different thermal expansion coefficients, the tank is not fixed on the outer housing. Rather, a mount has been utilized that allows relative movement.
One such mount utilizes a spherical bearing connecting a first mount lever to a link, and the link is mounted within a bracket on the tank, also through a spherical bearing. Thus, there is a link having a spherical mount between a mount bracket and a bracket on the tank. This allows freedom of movement in every direction.
This arrangement has sometimes resulted in undesirable wear.